


Kissed the Girl and Made Her Cry

by TygraSol



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Poetry, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygraSol/pseuds/TygraSol
Summary: A poem about falling in love, then letting them go, and all the pain that comes after and leaves you haunted by your past.  Following the events of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi.





	Kissed the Girl and Made Her Cry

** Kissed the Girl and Made Her Cry **

 

You kissed the girl and made her cry,

Never gave her a reason why,

You’d asked her once before to stay,

She begged you not to go this way,

 

But you were too weak to change your path,

Now she’s been caught in the aftermath,

You’re a monster, you know it’s true,

She could never love a creature like you,

 

These are the lies you tell yourself,

That she’s better off with someone else,

Everyone you ever loved abandoned you,

One day, you knew she’d leave you too,

 

There was no other way this could ever end,

But to hide behind your mask again,

You broke your promise and her heart,

Now the universe has split apart,

 

You kissed the girl and made her cry,

Then couldn’t look her in the eyes,

You never told her the real reason why,

That you were afraid… you didn’t even say goodbye.


End file.
